


Traditions

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and Wesley have their own Christmas tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All things BtVS and AtS belong to Joss Whedon and various corporate entities. I am neither.
> 
> Written for the [Drunken!Gilesathon](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/329493.html) and [](http://syrenslure.livejournal.com/profile)[**syrenslure**](http://syrenslure.livejournal.com/), who wanted smut (het or slash), his partner to not be drunk (only slightly sloshed or only pretending to be is ok), and music. I'm sorry I didn't really get the music in, but I hope you still enjoy it!

Rupert stumbled into their flat, wrapped in tinsel and giggling like a schoolboy.  Wesley was sure Rupert had already forgotten what he'd found so funny.  Rupert tried to set his keys down, stared at his empty hand for a moment and realized he didn't have them.  He turned and gave Wesley a reproachful look, completely useless since he couldn't seem to stifle his giggles.

"You have my keys," he said, before turning to take off his jacket.  His puzzled expression said, quite clearly, that he had no idea why it wasn't cooperating.

Wesley raised an eyebrow at his lover, putting Rupert's keys on the table next to the door.  He closed the door behind them and then smiled as he caught sight of Rupert stumbling around, trying to pull off his jacket.

"Let me help with that," Wesley said as he closed the distance between them.  He unwound the tinsel, tossing it more at their Christmas tree then on it, and began unbuttoning Rupert's jacket.

"Oh," Rupert breathed, apparently just realizing that the jacket was buttoned at all.  "You're quite good with your hands," Rupert commented as he watched Wesley deftly work the buttons.

"Well, you've certainly never complained," Wesley countered, taking one of Rupert's lapels into each of his hands and pulling Rupert against him.  Rupert grinned at him, leaning in for a kiss and nearly missing entirely.  Wesley compensated, bringing their lips together.  The kiss was a slow thing, built upon layers of smaller kisses.  Rupert nibbled at his lips, Wesley licked along Rupert's, until they were clinging to each other, bodies pressed tight and breathing ragged.

Rupert worked his hands beneath Wesley's jumper and shirt and Wesley broke away from the kiss, groaning as Rupert's fingers slid up his back and down again to squeeze his arse.  Wesley reached up and plucked the glasses from Rupert's face, slightly surprised they'd managed to stay on through the caroling and the drinking.  He laid them aside, along with his own, and had barely turned back before they were kissing again.

Rupert brought his hands around to slide up Wesley's chest, brushing his thumbs over Wesley's nipples, drawing a groan from Wesley.  Wesley leaned in and nipped at Rupert's earlobe, licking a circle around the small stud earring Rupert wore.  Wesley sucked the earlobe into his mouth, catching the earring between his teeth and tugging on it gently.  Rupert moaned, his hands sliding down to fumble ineffectually at the button of Wesley's trousers.

They left a trail of clothing as they stumbled upstairs, but little of it was Wesley's.  Rupert's tie hung from the corner of a picture, Rupert's shirt lay crumpled on the stairs, quickly accompanied by Rupert's trousers and pants, and Wesley's jumper somehow found its way to the ceiling fan.  They tried to keep kissing through the entire process.  Wesley realized what a bad idea that was when Rupert nearly overbalanced them both.  Laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it all, Wesley pulled away from Rupert, who all but chased him up the stairs.

They fell into bed in a tangle of arms and legs, Rupert popping two buttons off of Wesley's shirt as he tried to unbutton it.  Wesley laughed, beyond caring, though he did take over his own undressing.  Rupert refused to be left out of the process, however, curling against Wesley and nibbling at his neck while Wesley wriggled out of his clothes.

Rupert ran his fingers over whatever bared skin he could reach, following them with his lips.  By the time Wesley was naked, he was also hard and arching under his lover's eager hands.  Rupert pressed against him, pushing their cocks into contact as they kissed, and Wesley groaned against Rupert's mouth.

Wesley lost himself in the feel of it, the warmth of Rupert's body, the slide of his cock next to his lover's.  Rupert kissed a path to Wesley's neck, dragging his teeth against Wesley's skin.  Wesley tangled his hands in Rupert's hair, pulling Rupert's wandering mouth back to his own.  Rupert's fingers dug into Wesley's hips, hard enough that Wesley might well be getting bruises for Christmas.  It wouldn't be the first time and Wesley reveled in the sensation, grinding his cock hard against Rupert's.  The kiss ended, leaving them both breathing in ragged pants.  Rupert dove in and Wesley leaned his head back, groaning as Rupert bit at his throat and shoulder, as Rupert's lips and tongue brushed a wet path up to his jaw.

Wesley's heart was thundering in his ears, almost too loudly to hear the sounds Rupert made in the back of his throat.  Wesley could feel himself nearing the edge, his balls drawing up as they slid and ground against one another.  Wesley pressed his face against Rupert's shoulder, inhaling his lover's scent and groaning as his orgasm built.

"Close," Rupert murmured, his voice hoarse and low.  Wesley whimpered at both the words and the voice, shuddering as his balls drew up and his body tightened.  Orgasm hit him hard, setting his nerves on fire and making his skin flush hot.  He arched toward Rupert and heard his lover call out.

Rupert slumped against him.  Wesley turned onto his back, trying to catch his breath, and Rupert came with him, his arm and one leg thrown over Wesley.  His hands still in Rupert's hair, Wesley slid his fingers through it, letting them brush along the back of Rupert's neck.  They were both silent for a while, neither having the breath to speak.

"Happy Christmas," Rupert said on a giggle and Wesley grinned, staring up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes and enjoying the languid feel of his body.

"It was, wasn't it?"  Wesley knew he was likely grinning like an imbecile, but he hardly cared these days.  Another silent moment passed and Wesley sighed, rubbing his hand over Rupert's back.  "We should get to the shower, before we end up stuck together."

Rupert's only reply was a faint snort against Wesley's shoulder.  Wesley glanced at Rupert, still smiling, and shook his head.  Rupert was out cold on top of him and Wesley realized he wasn't going to get that shower any time soon.  "Happy Christmas, love."


End file.
